Jon Heinrich
"I will find a cure. Even if it costs me my life." A man Aelise learned about after investigating Janus' office. He was a scientist who was working to find a cure for Arrow's Disease. Appearance From the picture, he was a relatively kind looking man. He had blondish hair, but his eye color was not identifiable. Personality Nothing was mentioned about his personality. History From the file Aelise saw about him, it is guessed that he was born sometime around 1982. He majored with a bachelor's degree in Cognitive Science from Oxford University at the age of 20. He received his Master's a year after, and then PhD the year following. From these facts, it can be assumed that he was a remarkably intelligent man who excelled in his field. He was also the lead researcher in the group working to develop a cure for Arrow's Disease. Plot Aelise found his file when she broke into Janus' office. It was hidden away in a desk drawer, and no one knows why. He, and his job, seems to be tied to Janus von Grinstein's life somehow. A portion of a log was recovered in the Archaic Vault regarding one of his experiments: unreadable 19, 2015 The Effect I noticed something today. When I gave Inu to the test subjects, they began to shudder violently. unreadable reacted violently – there was a huge surge of emotions. I was curious. Ignoring my gut feeling and A's protests, I decided to tweak Inu very slightly, creating Inoshishi. I gave it to the subjects one more time. What was I unreadable? I don't know. But that curiosity overwhelmed me. So I did it. And stood back and watched. A had a grim look on his face – it slightly tore my heart apart. Then it happened. The effect. The unreadable readings went off the charts. The researchers around me began to quiver, and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. One by one, the subjects began to... die. The looks on their faces... it was horrifying to watch. But still, I had to see the experiment through. I had no choice – what could I do? And eventually, out of 6, there was only one man left – unreadable. As he screamed in pain, the air around him crackled with energy. Our measuring devices broke. Most of us fell to the ground, overwhelmed by the sheer power of the event. Then something incredible happened – I'm still not sure what I saw, since all the cameras broke. I felt a huge rush of energy explode skywards as a shockwave rippled out, clawing my heart. Then silence. He... the subject, sat there, with his head lolling to the side and eyes wide open. He was brain dead. What was that? I don't know. But is this a clue to Arrow's Disease? Perhaps a way to counteract the accursed, twisted blight? This murderous, horrible disease? I don't care if I have to kill a hundred more test subjects – the world MUST see a cure. I will call this phenomenon the Heinrich Effect, as I was the one who discovered it. Not A. Me. This is a step into the future. ''- Jon Heinrich'' Furthermore, there was a freshly scribbled note, its contents suggesting something of urgency. requird ct: 12 current: 10 mst hrry Relationships *Janus von Grinstein: He shares an unknown connection to Janus, who holds Jon's profile. *Aaron Arrowblade: Aaron was one of the researchers under him. Their relationship is unknown. Trivia *His favorite color was blue. Category:Male Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Human